


Winter in Windor

by cyandlne



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gift, THIS IS LATE AS HECK I'M SORRY KRIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyandlne/pseuds/cyandlne
Summary: Cheria Barnes's favorite season was winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azureheavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/gifts).



Cheria Barnes's favorite season was winter.

 

It wasn't because of the soft flakes of snow that would grace the grass, then the roofs, and finally the roads of her small town. It wasn't because she enjoyed curling up by the fire with a good book and a mug of hot chocolate while the wind howled and the snow fell outside. It wasn't because all the flowers went into hibernation, except for a select few, complementing the palette of blues and whites nicely. No, those were all nice, but that wasn't why she dreamed of winter on the hottest of days.

 

It was because Asbel and Hubert Lhant hated the cold almost as much as their mother hated them being in it.

 

Asbel was not the type of child to avoid a neighborhood snowball fight with a scowl from inside his house, and Hubert wasn't the type of child to shy away from building a little snowman or other snow structures. But these kids were definitely children of the sun. The cold and the dark and the wet just didn't...suit them. 

 

So they were forced to stay inside, whether it was what they preferred or not.

 

Cheria was also forced to stay inside, whether it was what she preferred or not.

 

Winter meant watching the snow with Asbel, or reading a book with Hubert for help, or discussing the flowers in the garden outside with the entire Lhant family. Winter meant she got to spend time with her friends.

 

As she had grown older, she grew stronger and could thus go into the snow whenever she wanted. Winter began to lose its charm as the Lhant family disbanded. Though, she still held a certain affinity for the season, or more specifically, the memories thereof. 

 

And this was the first Windor winter he got to experience since the Lhant brothers reunited. 

 

It was a cold day, but compared to Fendel's constantly freezing temperatures, it almost felt...average. Cheria grabbed tights as opposed to thigh high socks and donned a scarf wrapped daintily around her neck. Many of her friends did the same, or things similar.

 

Except Pascal. Pascal didn't care. Pascal never cared. Cheria assured her she wouldn't get treated if she got frostbite, but Pascal just reiterated that it wasn't "that cold, Cheria!"

 

A hot breakfast made, and her friends nice and toasty, Cheria really felt that her efforts were being appreciated. Richard eventually broke the silence.

 

"Since we're already near Grayleside..." He said, his thoughts trailing. He looked apprehensive. "Would you all mind if I went and caught up with Duke Dalen?"

 

They contemplated for a moment, then agreed unanimously. "That's fine," Asbel finally answered. "There's nothing too serious going on right now. Whatever Dalen needs you for is probably more important.

 

"Thank you, Asbel," Richard heaved a sigh of relief, and stood from the table. "I really should get going now. I have mountains of paperwork to catch up on." 

 

"Bye bye, Richard!" Sophie chanted softly. Pascal waved enthusiastically.

 

With a close of the door, Richard was gone. A cold gust of wind stood in his place.

 

"Hmm," Hubert pondered to himself quietly. "I don't suppose we could go very far without Richard. What are we going to do in Grayleside for a day?"

 

"Sleep?" Pascal suggested with a shrug.

 

"Let me reiterate," Hubert retorted. "What are we going to DO in Grayleside for a day?"

 

Pascal stuck out her tongue in a bit of protest, and while childish, most of the others agreed. A day to sleep would not be all that bad. They sighed softly, worried another day would be subjected to boredom.

 

"There really isn't much to do in Grayleside during Winter, huh?" Malik asked, not really expecting an answer. 

 

Cheria thought for a moment, then replied. "Most of Grayleside's tourist attractions are during spring and summer."

 

Sigh.

 

Pascal threw a fist onto an open palm. "I know what we can do!"

 

The others awaited her continuation. She didn't seem to have any more to say. 

 

"And that would be...?" Asbel finally prompted her.

 

"Lake Grayle has patches of water outside of the main body that usually freeze over during winter. They sometimes sell rental ice skates near those ponds! We could go skating!"

 

Ears perked up at that. Skating could be fun. Skating was relaxing. Skating was something. 

 

"Oh, yeah! I remember going with the knight academy every winter." Asbel's grin spread from ear to ear.

 

"Sounds nice!" Malik said with a huff, and Sophie furrowed her brow.

 

"What's skating?" Sophie asked, determined to know the answer. She looked to the captain first - he nodded.

 

"Ice skating is when you wear special knife shoes and murder the ice below you by masquerading it as a hobby."

 

"Captain!" Cheria admonished him. "Can we go one day without you teaching Sophie something weird?"

 

Sophie turned to Cheria now, expecting a different, but not necessarily better, explanation. 

 

"Oh, well, skating is...its kinda hard to explain?" Cheria's eyes scanned the room, searching for something to work with, or just an excuse to change the topic. "It might be easier just to show you. I bet you'll be really good at it!" 

 

The team suited up to trudge in the cold - signing out of the inn and heading on their way to the ponds. Banter was made, but not anything of real substance. They were all a little antsy about their destination, whether it be excitement, curiosity...

 

or nerves.

 

Some of the party members knew this trip wasn't going to end well - either they had never been taught how to skate, or haven't skated in such a long time that they doubted their own abilities.

 

Among these illustrious party members was Cheria Barnes.

 

Cheria was familiar with any feelings of anxiety, and lord knows she had been feeling it through the entirety of the Lambda ordeal, but could not quell the nervous laughs and shaky hands, and even Sophie would ask if she's ok. The cold provided a good excuse that seemed to quench their curiosity. She sighed of relief when Sophie asked nothing else. Playful banter between Hubert and Pascal and some teasing from the captain was able to distract her long enough. 

 

Until they reached the ice.

 

Asbel and Pascal took it upon themselves to go and actually rent the skates, occasionally calling back out to their posse to ask what shoe size they wore. Cheria stole a seat on a bench, the metal cold beneath her. It wasn't until Hubert came up to her that she felt a little more at ease.

 

"You alright?" He asked, the usual sharp quality in his voice missing entirely.

 

"I'm fine! It's just chilly."

 

Hubert raised his eyebrows. "Don't lie to me, Cheria.”

 

Cheria heaved a heavy sigh. If anyone knew her well, it was Hubert. “I don’t know how to skate.” Hubert took a seat next to her. “I never learned! When would I have time to, anyway?” Hubert nodded, intently listening. “I’m just worried I’ll fall, or they’ll make fun of me, or -“

 

Hubert let a small smile creep to his lips. “Make fun? Cheria, please."

 

Cheria found some comfort in his words, but not in his voice. “…Hubert? You don’t sound too sure.”

 

Clearing his throat, Hubert began to speak. He looked toward his brother. “I-In any case, it’s important to…not be ashamed of yourself…”

 

She giggled. “Who exactly are you trying to convince here?”

 

“Hey, you two! Come lace up and let’s go!” Pascal called out enthusiastically, frantically waving a hand. Next to her was Asbel, with a grin so childish Cheria and Hubert both couldn’t help feeling a little nostalgic. Pascal took her place on the ice and began to skate, almost gracefully. Despite her being a usually dirty, greasy mess of a human, her ice dancing was almost majestic, with smooth turns and flawless jumps. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and Cheria couldn’t help being a little dazed by her “performance”. 

 

Until she saw Hubert watching just as intently and elbowed him, snickering.

 

He stood quickly, embarrassed. Sophie called over to both of them to get their skates on. 

 

“Sophie, I’ll help you skate if you need -“

 

Asbel offered a fatherly helping hand, but Sophie didn’t need it. Her amazing acrobatic skills helped her keep her balance in check, and soon got on her way to actually skating. Malik then took his place on the ice. Pascal yelled that he did a good job for a man so far into his life, and he chased her in circles around the ice. Asbel stood with Cheria and Hubert.

 

“A-Aren’t you going to skate?” Cheria asked.

 

“Aren’t you? I’ll wait until you get settled.” Asbel smiled. 

 

What a perfect time for him to be a gentleman.

 

Pascal skated up quickly to the three of them, icing their ankles, and grabbed Hubert’s wrists. 

 

“Come on Little Bro! Skate with me!” She swung his arms back and forth, causing a rush of pink to rise to his cheeks. 

 

“P-P-Pascal, wait!"

 

Without another word, Pascal pulled him forward onto the ice. He immediately lost his balance, falling to the ground. Pascal, not letting go, fell on top of him. 

 

“…Can you not skate?” She asked, winded.

 

“Is ice cold?!” He replied sharply.

 

Pascal got up off of him and helped him back to his feet. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Hubert looked at the ground. “I didn’t think to.” He said sarcastically. 

 

“Little Bro, come on, you should’ve. I’ll help you!” 

 

“…Really?”

 

“Heck yeah!” She grabbed his upper arm and pulled him along. “Just hold onto me and you’ll be good!”

 

"Pascal, wait - "

 

"I promise I've got you!" She began to skate forward, causing his legs to wobble a little. He grabbed both of her hands.

 

"Do. Not. Let. Go. Under any circumstance."

 

"You got it!"

 

Asbel snickered. "I'd pay to see them on ice any time.” 

 

Cheria giggled nervously. She glanced at her feet.

 

“Everything alright?” He asked. He leaned forward to look at her; she turned away. “Cheria, c’mon, what’s the matter?” Despite the cold, she felt the blood rush to her face. Why did she feel like crying? “Cheria?”

 

Asbel took a sharp inhale, gasping. “You don’t know how to skate either, do you?” She faced him quickly, lips parted but mouth not quite open. Asbel began laughing, and she hid her face in her scarf. “Oh, I’m an idiot.” He said, through laughter. “I should have realized! I’m sorry,” He put a finger to her face and turned her toward him. “I’m sorry Cheria.”

 

“I-It’s not your fault -“ She began, but he shushed her. 

 

“No, it’s totally my fault! Here, I’ll help you.” He said, stepping onto the ice. Even though Cheria had never thought of him as delicate and graceful, here he was, balancing perfectly on frozen water. He held out a hand for her - she took it bashfully. He pulled her forward gently and her legs wobbled. Asbel noticed her nerves and grabbed her other hand. “It’s OK,” he said softly. “I’ve got you.”

 

Cheria looked at him, flushing a deep red. He realized what he had said.

 

“Oh - wait, I - uh…” He dropped her hands quickly in a fit of embarrassment. She quickly grabbed them again.

 

“Wait! Don’t let go - !” Cheria cried. They look at each other, blushing like mad. Awkwardly, they stood. Both forget they were even cold.

 

“Ahahahaha…”

 

“Hehehehe…”

 

“Ahahaha!"

 

“Hehehehe!”

 

They began to laugh together, standing on the ice, holding hands. Had they not been laughing so hard they likely would have noticed everyone around them stop and stare, or Malik skating up to Hubert, still wrapped around Pascal, and elbowing him, or Hubert smiling and rolling his eyes, or Pascal giggling in delight.

 

“Come on, let’s skate.” Asbel said, pulling her along slowly.

 

“Yes…” She smiled genuinely for the first time today. “Let’s skate!"


End file.
